


Art for rotrude's historical BB story

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for rotrude's historical BB story

Summary:

United Irishmen Rebellion, 1793-1798. Merlin is a Catholic Irish servant on a manor belonging to Anglo-Irish Aristocrat Arthur Pendragon. He gets involved with the United Irishmen, whose aim is to break Ireland's connection to England. And in the midst of all this stands Arthur Pendragon, son of absentee lord of the Manor Uther Pendragon, who's become Merlin's staunch friend in spite of everything that divides them: faith, class, position, obligation.

 


End file.
